


[駝賢]偽養貓文學

by yyccc



Category: AB6IX (Band), MXM (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:23:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23406727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yyccc/pseuds/yyccc
Relationships: Kim Donghyun/Lim Youngmin
Kudos: 8





	[駝賢]偽養貓文學

[1]  
韓國上班族的宿命就是無止盡的應酬。好一點的在飲食店喝到吐還要陪笑，如果遇到心思不純正一點的上司，甚至不是這樣可以了事。  
牆上的時鐘指針過了十二點，酒店的夜晚才正要開始，在第一攤已經喝到半醉的上司對著身旁的陪酒小姐毛手毛腳，惹來一陣嬌笑，被拖來作陪的老實上班族林煐岷實在太尷尬，忍不住藉著上廁所的名義逃出包廂。

走出店門，呼吸到夜晚的冷空氣，林煐岷鬆了一口氣，酒店門隔壁的巷子一個長得好漂亮的少年倚著牆，嘴角不知原因帶著一點傷。長得實在好看，林煐岷看得出神，少年卻突然抬起頭對上林煐岷的視線，讓他尷尬的漲紅了臉。那少年無所謂地對他笑了笑，拿出打火機點起了煙。  
有幾個男人經過，對少年投以猥瑣的目光，少年只是一樣的笑，後來一個啤酒肚的中年男子走近，滿身酒臭味，露骨的打量著少年。  
「多少錢？」  
「一次十萬韓元，開房間的錢你付。」

淡漠的態度好像菜市場的講價，只是少年做的是皮肉生意，賣的商品是自己。中年男子點點頭表示同意，拉起少年的手準備要走，林煐岷想到接下來的劇情，突然不忍這一切的發生。  
「等、等一下，是我先來的。」  
他鼓起勇氣出聲，拉住少年的另一隻手往身後帶，中年大叔掃興的啐了一聲便搖搖晃晃的離去，在風化街上找尋下一個目標，看到人走了，林煐岷鬆了一口氣，卻對上少年埋怨的目光。

「你幹嘛啊，害我的生意沒了。」  
「抱、抱歉。」  
「那你要怎麼補償？」

就這樣，他糊裡糊塗的帶了一隻漂亮的流浪貓回家，代價是十萬韓元。

[2]  
在回家的車程上，他知道了少年的名字叫做東賢，金東賢，在這個國家一抓就有一大把的菜市場名，「那哥的名字？」「林煐岷。」「好難懂的名字。」少年聳聳肩，林煐岷傻笑了一下。

抵達家門，打開了燈，林煐岷看著金東賢身上並不乾淨的衣服和臉，對他交代道：「那東賢，你先去洗個澡吧。」卻看到金東賢有些為難的皺起眉頭。

「怎麼了？」  
「可是我不喜歡洗澡。」金東賢說得理直氣壯。「我不喜歡水沾到臉的感覺。」  
「我不想洗。」

林煐岷把金東賢從頭到腳看了一遍。

有些油光的頭髮、沾著不明髒污的臉頰、原本是白色但隱約泛著黃漬的上衣.......

不行，他受不了。

「那個，你等我一下。」他到浴室在浴缸放滿熱水，出來對著金東賢柔聲勸哄：「我在浴缸放了水，你脫衣服泡進去就好，不用碰到臉。」  
金東賢想著這人規矩還真多，不情不願的照做，泡著熱水澡的滋味實在舒服，他就躺在浴缸裏只露出一顆頭，放鬆的呼了一口氣。

林煐岷拿著一張小板凳走進來放在浴缸旁邊，捲起襯衫袖子，拿著蓮蓬頭試了一下水溫。  
「你要幹嘛？」金東賢慵懶的問。  
「幫你洗頭。」  
「啊，放心，不會碰到臉。」在用水打濕金東賢的頭髮以前，林煐岷連忙補了一句。

費了一番功夫，林煐岷總算把金東賢弄乾淨，與他身高差不多高的孩子穿上他的衣褲倒也還行，只是瘦削的肩膀讓衣服看起來有些鬆垮垮的掛在身上，他拿起吹風機把金東賢的頭髮吹乾，大功告成。

「睡吧。沙發不好睡，委屈你跟我擠一張床了。」打了一個哈欠，林煐岷拍拍雙人床的床鋪，閉上眼睛。

「不做嗎？」  
「什麼？」  
「我說，不做嗎。你要把你的十萬韓元丟水裡嗎？」  
金東賢直白的話語讓林煐岷一時不知怎麼反應，少年笑著爬上床扯下他的褲子，嘴巴就湊上去。我可是很有職業道德的，不會拿錢不辦事，一邊吞吐著那東西金東賢還一邊含糊地說。

[3]  
他問金東賢住在哪裡，「我開車送你回去。」金東賢看著他聳聳肩，彷彿他問了什麼白癡問題。  
「沒有住的地方。」  
「在哪打炮就睡哪裡，不然就睡路邊？」  
林煐岷嘆了一口氣。  
「那你住下來吧。」  
「喔？」  
金東賢迷惑的睜大眼睛，接著彷彿了然了什麼。「我懂了，這就是那啥，打工換宿？哈哈哈哈，沒問題。」我會認真工作的，少年笑瞇瞇的說，林煐岷的臉馬上紅得像番茄一樣。

那張漂亮的臉一開始就勾走了他的心神，他又怎麼有辦法拒絕主動送上門的美味肉體，金東賢夜夜與他睡同一張床，做的事當然不只有睡覺，他陷溺在那柔軟濕熱的肉穴，聽著少年細細的喘息聲，毫無顧忌的射在裡面，再抱著少年去洗澡。他天天幫金東賢洗澡，沒辦法，這小孩真的不愛乾淨，就算做完了裡面殘留著他的液體，也只是半瞇著眼抱怨。  
「為什麼要洗？」  
「不洗會拉肚子。」  
他手指伸進去把裡面的東西挖出來，把金東賢裡裡外外洗了一遍，拿擰乾的濕毛巾擦小孩的臉。

不愛洗澡就算了，不懂也不屑懂人類規矩的流浪貓還總把屋子裡弄得一團亂，躺在沙發看電視吃洋芋片，掉得地上都是餅乾屑，垃圾隨處亂丟。下班回來看到滿屋髒亂的林煐岷有些生氣，拿著掃把和畚箕奮力清掃著，忍不住碎念了一句。

「也主動做點家事吧！」  
「喔，什麼，講得像是我懶惰不幹活一樣。」金東賢吃了一口餅乾，剛掃完的地板馬上又髒了。「我可是每天都陪哥睡覺耶。」  
一句話堵得林煐岷無話可說，嘟著嘴巴把地板掃了又擦，一旁吃完餅乾的金東賢看著他笑，拉著他坐倒在沙發上，跪在地上解他的皮帶。  
「辛苦了～」拉長的語尾加深了嘲諷的意味，但性器被含進溫暖口腔裡的林煐岷沒了底氣，些微怒火隨著升起的快感煙消雲散，小孩含著他的東西往上看，眼睛彎彎的像月亮，他對這樣的視線沒有抵抗力，很快就射了出來，金東賢一口吞下，從嘴角漏了一點，看起來就像剛喝完牛奶的貓咪。

「好快。哥是早洩嗎？」  
「呀。」

[4]  
生活彷彿泡在暖洋洋的水裡，溫熱的肉體相伴讓門外寒冷的冬天像是騙人的，只是日子過著過著，人心又忍不住犯賤，開始在意一些不該深究的事情。

林煐岷在金東賢的肌膚上總觸摸到一些不正常的凹凸痕跡，洗澡時也可以瞥見一些，總之，就是各式各樣的疤痕。想看得更清楚一點，於是那一天他突然興起，扭開床旁邊的落地燈，堅持要開著燈做。

「你確定嗎？我的身體不是很好看喔。」  
金東賢懶懶笑著說，林煐岷點了點頭。  
他讓金東賢趴在床上從後面進入，那具身體就如少年所說一般，遠遠說不上好看，從背到臀部散佈各種深淺不一的疤痕，而其中引人注目的是肩胛骨兩邊各一、形狀詭異糾纏在一起的一團疤痕，看起來好像是刻劃了什麼在上面但又難以辨別。

「喔，那個是翅膀喔。」  
感受到林煐岷手指觸摸的金東賢閉著眼睛說。  
「我爸弄的，他說我像天使一樣。在我七歲的時候弄的，嗯，七歲吧。」  
「就是這個姿勢的時候拿刀子在上面弄的。」

林煐岷停止了動作。

「哥，你該不會軟了吧，哈哈哈，好好笑。」悲慘故事的當事人一副沒事的樣子笑得人仰馬翻。  
「廢話，我又不是變態......」誰聽到這種事情還做得下去啊？！  
「可是，哥你正在做的事情，跟他一樣啊。跟他們都一樣。」  
他從金東賢裡面拔了出來，少年轉身瞇著眼看他，瞳孔裡面沒有任何情緒。

被意外打斷的林煐岷完全喪失做下去的興致，他沉默地幫金東賢穿好褲子，金東賢像是想到了什麼，開口對他說：

「聽說，用菸燙的時候，我會夾得比較緊，很舒服喔，下次你可以試試看。」

那張臉的笑容從頭到尾沒消失過，林煐岷看了卻心頭悶得想哭，他拿被子把金東賢從頭到腳嚴嚴實實包了起來，靜靜的抱著他睡去。

後來他們再也沒有開著燈做過。

[5]  
貓是一種很任性的生物。他們從不奉行付出和回報這樣的規律，你對貓好，貓卻是看心情應付，尤其流浪貓又更加奇怪，在街上顛沛流離的日子過久了，明明人類疼寵的居家生活舒服得多，卻總覺得此處非我歸宿，一心想著已經習慣的、凶險的外頭世界。

自從林煐岷給了金東賢一副自家鑰匙之後，金東賢開始在林煐岷上班的時候偷溜出去。他還能去哪呢，他就只知道那些地方，做那些事。偷腥的貓也懶得掩蓋明顯的線索，於是他們開始不停的吵架。

「你為什麼！為什麼總是要這樣！」  
按著金東賢在床上，扯開他的衣服，胸前一個個新出現的殷紅吻痕讓林煐岷氣得發抖，掄起了拳頭。

「你要揍我嗎？」  
「沒關係，可以喔。」  
「我就是這麼賤。」  
金東賢毫不抵抗，就這樣放軟身體等著拳頭落下來，看起來好像不知道痛、不知道害怕、不知道受傷。

林煐岷頹然垂下手臂離開床，甩上廁所門把自己關在浴室裡，金東賢聽到裡面傳來斷斷續續的嗚咽聲。

「為什麼要哭呢？」他輕聲說道，也不知道在問誰，決定不再思考不想理解的問題。

[6]  
日復一日的爭吵，那男人卻總不放過他，還是要每天幫他洗澡、準備好吃的飯菜，垂著眼淚抱他睡覺，他們的生活像是擺在桌子邊緣的玻璃雪花球，仍然很美麗，只是隨時可能會摔個粉碎。

貓咪總是控制不住自己，要把所有桌子上的東西推到地上，不管是大的小的、塑膠的玻璃的，總之就是任何東西。他們就是忍不住。為什麼？或許是太怕那些漂亮的東西一不小心落在地上壞掉了，那不如自己親手推下去吧，至少還可以做好心理準備，也不那麼受傷。

金東賢就像這樣伸出了手。

那一天是月末的日子，林煐岷不會加班。算準林煐岷回家的時間，他去帶了一個男人回家，只要五萬韓元就好，今日特價，他笑著說。  
林煐岷推開門，就看到金東賢跟腦滿腸肥的陌生男子在床上纏綿。間接證據與真槍實彈的場面終究不同，目睹一切的他終於撐不住崩潰了，拿起手邊任何可以砸的東西扔向床，像豬一樣的男人提著褲子逃出門，金東賢坐在床上，一張臉不帶著任何感情的看著他。

「夠了，你滾出去。滾出我的家！」林煐岷對著金東賢大吼，他整臉都是眼淚鼻涕，拿起金東賢的衣服就往外丟，拽起金東賢的胳膊把人往外拖，直到金東賢進了電梯，都還聽得見他撕心裂肺的哭聲。

這樣就好。他得到了他想要的。一個主動劃下的句點。

只是，煐岷哥哭得也太慘了吧。  
金東賢想到那雙因為大哭而變得好像更下垂的眼睛，和紅紅的、鼻水落下來的鼻頭，覺得好好笑，不小心笑了出來。

「喂，不專心。」身後的男人聽到他的笑聲，狠狠朝他臀部打了一掌。

反正也沒有其他謀生技能，想來想去，能做的也只有賣屁股，他先聯絡了前飼主中的一個，欸，今天借我睡一晚吧。好啊，好像很久沒做了。

這個人還好。沒有太奇怪的癖好，他記得，只是特別喜歡香煙，包括抽煙，和用煙屁股做一些別的事。  
果不其然，靠近臀部的髖骨處傳來熟悉的燒灼疼痛感，男人抽著抽著，就在他身上摁熄了香煙，他收縮身體，男人被一夾，就舒爽的射在裡面。  
「果然這樣最棒。」男人發出滿足的嘆息，用手按了那新燙出來的傷口一下，他「嘶」地倒抽了一口氣。

[7]  
打碎玻璃球的貓咪太過頑劣不可教化，被憤怒衝昏頭的主人失去理智把貓咪趕了出去，然而貓沒有狗的愚忠，絕無可能自己回頭搖尾乞憐，於是貓奴迅速後悔，明明是自己扔掉的，卻又眼巴巴每天晚上出門，大街小巷敲著罐頭，尋找走失的貓咪。

林煐岷每天下班後撐著疲憊的身軀，到處尋找著金東賢。最近是忙季，每天都加班到很晚，不過正好，貓咪也是夜行性動物呢，在明亮的大馬路上不見貓咪的蹤影，他就往這個城市裡那些越髒、越陰暗的角落去找，惶惶不安的，深怕錯過那雙漂亮的眼睛。

最後他是在風化區按摩店旁的暗巷找到人的。看到金東賢的時候，少年雙手撐著牆，一個醉醺醺的男人褲子脫了一半正在那裡進出著。  
「警察要來了！」  
林煐岷大喊一聲，那男人慌忙抽出自己的那話兒跑走，留下跪坐在地上的金東賢。

他站在巷口與金東賢對望著，暗巷那雙閃爍的眼睛看起來是那麼陌生，彷彿從不認識他。

「你害我的十萬韓元飛走了。」  
向旁邊吐了一口口水，金東賢淡淡的開口，林煐岷默不作聲，走到金東賢前面，掏出發薪日剛拿到的薪水袋扔在地上，沉甸甸的發出砰的一聲。

見金東賢撿起那個袋子，他就拉著金東賢的胳膊往停車的地方走，狹小的車內空間混合著身體沒清洗的酸臭味和陌生的體液腥味，並不好聞，但林煐岷並不在意。

一回到家，他馬上把金東賢拖到浴室，在外流浪一段時間的貓咪變得更加削瘦，身上稀稀落落散佈著新增加的傷痕，林煐岷只是沉默的搓洗金東賢的頭髮、沖水，然後細細清潔身體的每一個部位。

「出來，趴好。」  
依著指示，金東賢乖乖的爬出浴缸，趴在磁磚地板上，屁股抬高，林煐岷把手伸到裡面去清那些雜碎留下的體液。  
手指在裡面攪弄的感覺不太舒服，金東賢皺著眉忍受，腥臭的液體順著臀縫流出來，他聽到後頭傳來斷斷續續的抽噎聲。

煐岷哥又哭了。一邊哭著鼻子，一邊伸手幫他挖出其他男人的東西，不覺得這場面真是滑稽到不行嗎？但是他這會兒卻好像笑不出來了，鼻子跟著有點發酸。  
都是煐岷哥害的，哀戚的情緒是會傳染的，他心裡怪罪著。

洗完澡，林煐岷幫他穿上乾淨的衣服，拿吹風機吹乾他的頭髮。「去睡覺吧。」連續好幾週的半夜，遊蕩在城市各處找貓，積累了太多疲勞，那聲音聽起來很疲憊。

林煐岷躺在床上，他就跨坐上去，要去扯林煐岷的內褲，卻被抓住手制止了。

「不做。」  
「為什麼？」難道還能有什麼別的事能做嗎？  
「因為不需要。」被睏意侵襲的男人聲音逐漸含糊，林煐岷把金東賢抓到自己身旁環抱著，「你不需要做任何事，東賢。什麼都不做也沒關係，只要待在這裡就好......」說話聲逐漸變小，然後消失，林煐岷就這樣抱著他睡著了。

春寒料峭，夜風從敞開的窗戶吹進來，他往身旁沉睡的男人懷中縮了縮，被像個大型抱枕一樣地摟得更緊，聽著林煐岷規律起伏的呼吸聲，他漸漸也睏了，不知不覺闔上了眼皮。

[8]  
生活好像回到被他親手破壞前的樣子，只是又有了一些微妙的不同。林煐岷如同以往，像對待無行為能力的廢物一般照顧著他的食衣住行，但是卻不碰他了。這男人花了好大功夫跑到暗巷，丟了一大筆錢買下他，卻什麼都不做，金東賢不喜歡這種情形。

人們給錢，他付出身體，這是一個簡單乾脆的對價關係，他得到的和需要給出去的東西都那麼明確，不會多也不會少。但是林煐岷不要那些。林煐岷好像什麼都不要，或許他是想要一些金東賢給不出來的東西。

「如果不做我就走。你給了錢，我必須要辦事。」  
傷害一個人的方法有很多種，就像他用肉體買賣、銀貨兩訖的關係界定，踐踏了林煐岷的真心，而這樣的傷害確實發生了效果。

「......好，做啊。」  
男人的聲音沒有了溫度。  
「把衣服脫掉，躺到床上。」

金東賢無所謂的照辦了，林煐岷覆上他的身體，居高臨下的凝視著，接著開始緩慢親吻著他。只是，除了親吻，男人卻沒有任何別的動作，而那些吻落下的地方不太對勁，等金東賢發覺林煐岷在做什麼的時候，已經太遲了。巨大的恐懼侵襲而來，他扭動身體掙扎著想逃，卻被林煐岷抓住腳踝拖回來。

「不要......住手！」想推開男人的意圖毫無效果，手臂被輕鬆的壓制在床上，他開始語無倫次的求饒，林煐岷卻置若罔聞。

林煐岷親吻著他身上的每一個疤痕。

鎖骨上小小的穿環失敗的疤，從乳頭下方到下腹部像星星一樣散佈著的、香煙燙出來的圓形傷疤，大腿內側柔軟肌膚留下的小刀劃過的疤，肩胛骨上那對醜陋不成形、怪物翅膀般的疤。那些落在身體各處痕跡上的親吻像刀割一樣，讓他痛得無法忍受，縮著身體，宛若受傷的野獸，歇斯底里的發抖哭喊，「停下來！」

「不要。」平時總是退讓的男人卻反常的強硬，執拗地以吻進行著不知名的儀式，無情的挖開他埋藏在心底深處那僅剩的、以為早已消失的柔軟角落，於是層層武裝被卸下的他只剩下哭泣的力氣，蜷起身體，哭得身體一顫一顫。

其實一直都很痛。  
背上被刀子劃過的時候。  
身體被香煙燙的時候。  
一直都很痛、很痛、很痛。

太多時候，眼淚錯過了掉下來的時機，所以他總是笑著告訴自己，沒什麼的。只是，從來就不是沒什麼，他打從心裡痛恨著這一切，他破爛不堪的身軀，還有跟身體一樣骯髒又混亂，像屎一樣的人生。

不知道哭了多久，眼淚像是沒有止盡，林煐岷輕輕拍著他的背，像是哄小嬰兒睡覺一樣，大大的手掌規律落在背上的節奏讓人莫名安心下來，金東賢抬起頭，因為淚水而模糊的視線搖搖晃晃的看不真切，他顫抖的手撫過男人的臉，湊身上去索求一個吻，唇舌交纏間林煐岷不斷對他低語，沒事了，都沒事了，沒關係的。咒語迴盪在他的耳邊，讓他幾乎就要相信了，或是說他動了想要相信的念頭。

[9]  
他又想逃跑了。漆黑的夜裡張開眼睛，打算悄悄爬下床，手卻被酣睡的林煐岷握得死緊，他試著想扳開，驚動了林煐岷，那男人半夢半醒的囈語，「東賢，怎麼了......」

「沒事，睡不著。」  
「我可以、陪你聊天......」眼睛都張不開的男人說著胡話又睡著了，金東賢嘆了一口氣躺回床上。

算了，要是現在逃走，煐岷哥又要哭了吧，這哥最近哭得真的太多了，再哭下去可能眼睛都要瞎了，再待一陣子吧。

[10]  
金東賢去找了一份工作。沒學歷沒專長的他自然只能做一些社會底層的低階工作，他成了林煐岷家附近便利商店的打工仔，每天厭世的應付著無理的客人，領著少得可憐的薪水。

今天又被燙著爆炸頭的大媽毫無道理的噴了一頓，回家路上他忿忿踢著地上的石頭，工作怎麼這麼累，也沒得到幾個錢，還不如去賣屁股。

推開家裡大門，林煐岷掛著眼鏡坐在客廳地板上，對著電腦處理做不完的工作，社畜是沒有下班時間的。

金東賢心裡突然覺得很委屈，他今天過得不如意，他需要安慰，立刻、馬上。

「煐岷哥，過來，坐在這裡。」他指著桌旁的餐椅。  
「等一下，我弄完這個......」  
「不要，現在就過來！」

聽出了少年口氣中的不愉快，林煐岷慢吞吞的站起身，走到椅子旁邊又坐下，金東賢馬上就一屁股坐在他腿上。

他揉著金東賢的頭髮，柔軟的髮絲滑過手指，瀏海好像有些遮蓋到眼睛，「你頭髮太長了，明天帶你去剪？」  
「嗯。」

金東賢真的搞不懂這個男人，或許有被虐傾向嗎，永遠對他笑呵呵的，他不打掃、不洗澡、隨意傷害男人的心，男人也無所謂，好像只要他在身邊就是莫大的感激。

啊，他好像抓到一點感覺了。金東賢吃吃笑起來，林煐岷不明究理的問。「怎麼了？」

「你需要我。」  
「嗯。」  
「你不能沒有我。」  
「嗯。」  
男人乾脆的承認了，伴隨著低沉的笑聲。  
「所以求你留下來吧。」

唔。  
這可怎麼辦，這個傻呼呼的大個子要是沒有他，可能要日夜流淚到死掉了吧，他動了一點惻隱之心。

[11]  
金東賢終於妥協，不流浪了，成了一隻嬌貴的家貓。

Fin.


End file.
